


Cornered

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [449]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth was completely unsympathetic and requested: Which Tracy is most likely to mop themselves into the corner?





	Cornered

“Brains, build some cleaning bots will you?”  Technically, MAX was helping him, but Virgil was spending as much time batting away the bot’s help as he was cleaning.

From over where he was wiping the countertop down, Brains laughed.  “G-grandma has already f-forbidden it.  Says it b-builds character.”

“Ha!”  Gordon’s voice echoed from where he was almost up to his waist inside the oven, scrubbing.  He sat back on his haunches, cloth held high.  “I am full of character. I _am_  a character.  I do not require more, and especially more that involves ammonia.”

“Um.”  All heads turned towards the breakfast bar.  The morning light streaming through the windows cast John into relief.  He was standing with his mop like a rifle, looking at the glistening wet flagstones.  “I may have miscalculated.”

Scott buried his head in his hands as Alan burst out laughing and pelted John with his sponge.


End file.
